


I come alone here

by mistyegg



Series: Promise (or, megabond go to alola) [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, i rated it as teen bc there's vague violence mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: Based on s21e9: “A Dream Encounter!" Ash hasn't felt dread like this in him since he'd first met Lysandre, and heneedsto talk to Alain about it.
Relationships: Alan | Alain/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Promise (or, megabond go to alola) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016496
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	I come alone here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sophistry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742749) by [circhester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/circhester/pseuds/circhester). 



> slightly inspired by htruona's fic. i feel slightly bad bc i kinda just yanked aspects of it but ever since i saw this episode i knew i wanted to do something like this so it is what it is. hope you enjoy!
> 
> title is of course, from promise by ben howard

The energy in the room almost feels like it’s crushing Ash down, trying to flatten him onto the laboratory floor as Lusamine and Faba stare at him in shock, obviously surprised Ash refused to let them care for Nebby. Thankfully, Lillie and Kukui support his decision and explain why Ash is a good candidate, and the Aether Foundation workers look pleased enough with the choice.

Ash holds Nebby tighter to his chest when Faba walks past, looking like he almost wants to murder Ash where he stands, but he leaves without a fuss. When the door shuts behind everyone and it’s just Kukui and Ash, he groans and melts into the floor.

The Professor kneels next to him, watching as Nebby cheers and floats off, Pikachu following after. “Are you alright?”   
  
Ash sighs, “If I tell you something, can you please keep it a secret?”   
  
“Of course I can, Ash.”   
  
“...I don’t trust Lusamine or Faba. Something is  _ wrong  _ with them.”   
  
The Professor hums, frowning. “Are you sure?”   
  
“I’ve met people like them before,” Ash says, voice taking a dark shift that’s so out of character it throws Kukui off balance. “People who don’t want anything else other than power, and will do anything to get their hands on it. Even if it means destroying the lives of hundreds of thousands of people.”   
  
“Oh Ash... “ Kukui sighs, “This has something to do about Kalos, doesn’t it.”   
  
“...I need to call Alain.”   
  
-

“So you’re telling me you think Lillie’s mum wants to do something bad with Nebby?” Alain asks, eyes following the purple Ultra Beast as it sits happily on Ash’s head, eating the star candy he’s feeding it with glee.

Ash nods, “Yeah.”   
  
“Ash…”   
  
“You  _ know  _ I can’t stay out of it, Alain.” Ash smiles remorsefully, and Alain sighs.   
  
“I know. Just, stay safe? For me, please?”   
  
“I’ll try.”


End file.
